Funds are requested for the purpose of developing and testing a battery of tasks designed to assess young children's (2 1/2-6 year- olds) abilities to infer the role-attributes and internal, conceptual perspectives of others (thoughts, goals, attitudes, etc.). There are three specific objectives: (1) to determine the age at which children are first able to engage in such activities; (2) to obtain normative, descriptive data on early stages in the development of different components of this process; and (3) to develop verbal, non-verbal and behavioral measures of these activities in young children. The tasks will be developed for use in naturalistic settings involving mother-child interaction. The data will be collected with the use of a portable video-tape recorder. It is hoped to incorporate the tasks and methods developed in this study to a larger observational study of the attenuation of mother-child attachment-behavior.